


Denudate

by hollybennett123



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clothed Sex, D/s undertones, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Modern Era (Post-CATWS/CACW), Porn with Feelings, Suit Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollybennett123/pseuds/hollybennett123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing, Bucky thinks, like a handsome fella in a good old-fashioned suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denudate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nicethighsnicereyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicethighsnicereyes/gifts).



> I was working on and off on a couple of other potential short fics for this pairing but then writers' block struck so I've set them aside for now. Instead I wrote this as a surprise gift for nicethighsnicereyes for being amazing and encouraging and an all-round lovely person ♥-♥ *blows thousands of kisses* Hope you like it!

“I think you’re full of shit,” Bucky sighs, leaning a shoulder against the wall as Steve slides the key into the door to their apartment. “I don’t think you got any surprise for me after all. You made it up just so I’d come to Stark’s dumb fundraiser with you.”

“Yeah, you got me,” Steve says dryly, stepping into the hallway and letting his fingers trail against the door to keep it open behind him as Bucky follows. Once inside, Bucky shrugs off his suit jacket and tie as soon as he’s done with his shoes; he feels out of place, these days, when he’s dressed up smart. On the contrary, Steve looks suave as all hell and Bucky can’t wait to get his hands on him. “Uh huh,” Steve continues, “I thought I’d _pretend_ to have a surprise for you so I’d have to listen to you ask me about it twenty times in the space of two hours and then deal with your disappointed face when you found out I was lying.”

Bucky grins at him and pulls him in by the wrist for the kiss he’s been waiting all evening for. “So what is it, hm?” he says when they finally break apart, making a show of staring directly into Steve’s eyes to gauge his reaction, “I know it’s something you’re wearing. Is it lace panties? It is, isn’t it. You got ‘em on under the suit, doll? The blue ones, right? Or you buy yourself something new, something pretty?”

“Jesus, I told you already, it isn’t the lace panties. You gotta one track mind, Barnes.”

Bucky steers them in the direction of the bedroom. “Yeah,” he agrees, “wouldn’t even be that much of a surprise. What’s another pair to add to the collection, huh?”

Steve frowns, corner of his mouth twisting as he tries not to laugh, and he pinches Bucky hard in the side in retaliation.

“Fuckin’ _ow_ , asshole,” Bucky laughs, stumbling backwards into the bedroom and pulling Steve with him as he rubs at his waist. “Fuck you.”

Steve pulls a face at him. “Oh, _ow_ ,” he mocks in a completely unflattering and unfair imitation which has them both cracking up.

Bucky gets his hands on Steve’s waist to press him forcefully right up against the bedroom wall with a satisfying thud. Lord almighty Steve looks good in a suit, all tailored and fitted, curves for days. Bucky’s pretty sure he deserves something special to make up for the test of willpower that involved standing next to Steve for a couple hours in public without giving in to the urge to slip his hand down the front of Steve’s perfectly creased pants or dragging him to the nearest available closet for some one-on-one time.

“You know,” Bucky says thoughtfully, fitting a leg between Steve’s own, forcing them apart, “not enough people know you’re secretly a massive jerk. I’d pinch you right back but we both know it’d probably just get you hard.” He grinds all up on him lazily, and Steve tips his head back against the wall with a quiet breath. “Well – hard _er_ ,” Bucky corrects with a smirk when he feels Steve pressed up against him through his dress pants, ready to go.

“You could start telling everybody I’m a jerk, if it helps?” Steve says. He’s looking a little dreamy-eyed what with Bucky continuing to roll their hips together real nice and slow, combined with the wet press of Bucky’s mouth on his neck above the starched collar of his shirt. “They might not believe you, though.”

Bucky bites gently at the underside of Steve’s jaw and Steve’s hips stutter against him. His mouth is too pretty and red to resist, and Bucky cups his jaw with his left hand, keeping him in place while he kisses him deep and dirty.

“Yeah, like hell they’d believe me,” Bucky sighs when he finally pulls away. “You’re Captain America, pal; they think you’re made only of the good stuff. Rainbows and kittens and candy. And lace panties.”

“Would you _quit it_ with the lace panties? I swear I’m not gonna wear ‘em again if you’re gonna keep giving me a hard time.”

Bucky snorts and waggles his eyebrows. “ _Hard time_? Really? It’s like you want me to make fun of you, Rogers.”

“Yeah, I coulda chosen my words better there,” Steve admits, rolling his eyes. Bucky gets a hand between them and cups the bulge in Steve’s pants, massaging gently with the heel of his hand.

“That’s ‘cause you go stupid when you’re not thinking with your upstairs brain,” Bucky tells him solemnly, and pokes him in the forehead.

Steve merely hums softly in agreement and smiles at him all hazy as Bucky continues to rub at his cock, fitting his palm around the shape of it where it’s full and heavy and tenting the fabric slightly. Bucky’s hard himself but there’s no really urgency to it; he’s been wanting this all evening and he’s happy to draw it out now that he’s got it.

“Hey,” Bucky murmurs eventually, his hand moving down slightly to drag blunt fingernails against the seam on the inside of Steve’s thigh. The dull buzz of sensation makes him twitch. “You never told me what my surprise is yet.”

“Oh yeah,” Steve says, blinking dazedly at him and then refocusing. “Like, it’s not like it’s some big thing or whatever, but -- I just thought you might like it?”

He looks embarrassed and hopeful and god, Bucky wants to just wrap him up somewhere safe forever and ever. He’s so fuckin’ good. Too good for Bucky, that’s for sure.

“Baby doll, baby, c’mon,” Bucky coaxes, and kisses him soft. “You gonna show me?”

“Alright, alright,” Steve mumbles, cheeks a little flushed as he ducks his head with a smile. Bucky steps back to give him space as he unbuttons his suit jacket and shrugs it back over his shoulders, tossing it onto the nearby dresser. “Like I said – ” Steve says, turning back to Bucky.

The expression on his face must be enough for Steve to abandon the rest of whatever it was he was about to say. Bucky steps up to him again and looks him up and down, mouth suddenly dry.

Over his crisp white dress shirt Steve’s wearing [suspenders](https://www.google.co.uk/#safe=strict&q=suspenders+USA), the real old-fashioned type too, just like they’d wear before the war. It’s like stepping back in time and Steve looks striking, the neat straps accentuating his broad shoulders and tapered waist. He looks so different and yet so like he always did back then.

“Stevie, fuck, you look _good_ ,” Bucky murmurs when he finally finds his voice again. He hooks his fingers carefully under the straps and rubs his thumbs over them, testing the feel. “Haven’t seen you like this in too damn long.”

“It’s been a while,” Steve shrugs one-shouldered, looking pleased at Bucky’s reaction. “Kinda nice to try it out again. Like old times, I guess.”

Bucky nods at him, biting down on his lower lip, speechless for a moment and surprised in himself at how much the nostalgia is getting to him. He brings his hands to Steve’s tie and gently pulls it free from its knot, sliding it from Steve’s collar and dropping it to the floor.

“Sometimes, we’d be in the apartment,” Bucky says, and he sounds a little choked but they’re just gonna barrel right on past that without acknowledgment, “and you’d be cooking, drawing, whatever, and you’d undo the first three buttons on your shirt. You’d roll your sleeves up, too, and I’d just stare like some dumb sap ‘cause it was a real nice look on you. Drove me crazy, you got no idea.”

Undoing Steve’s top three buttons for him, Bucky places his hand at the base of Steve’s neck, just resting there. His middle finger and thumb dip into the indents of Steve’s collarbones, stroking over the soft skin there before he moves his hand away. So damn pretty.

“Oh, like you were any better?” Steve teases. “Soon as it got hot out you’d be lying around the apartment half dressed and complaining about it ‘cause you wanted the attention. And I’m pretty sure we did more than just stare at each other and pine about it. Unless you’re _not_ the Bucky Barnes I was fucking back then, in which case this is kinda awkward.”

Bucky frowns, struggling to keep a straight face. “That sure don’t sound like me,” he says slowly. “Pretty sure I spent all my time doing school work, going to church and never thinking about dick ever?”

Steve’s still laughing when Bucky grins and then presses their mouths together, but he shuts up pretty damn quick when Bucky takes advantage of his parted lips in order to taste him again. There’s still a hint of something sweet there, the sugary aftertaste of whatever disaster of a drink Steve opted for at the function, and Steve groans out loud when Bucky licks into his mouth and chases the flavour with his tongue.

It could be one minute or ten by the time they break apart again; Bucky always loses track of time when they get into one of their lazy make out sessions. He’s warm all over, buzzing off it.

“Hey Steve,” Bucky breathes against his jaw, the hint of stubble on his own making Steve shiver when Bucky nudges against him. “Guess what?”

“What?” Steve says, his eyes bright in the muted light of the room when Bucky glances up at him.

Bucky slides a hand between Steve’s legs again in an echo of earlier and Steve makes an appreciative sound. “I’m not even gonna fuck you yet,” Bucky says, smirking. Steve’s eyes widen comically. “Think I’ll keep you right here, dressed up all pretty. I’m gonna get your cock out and get you off with nothing more than my hand before I even think about getting you on the bed and puttin’ so much as my fingers in you.”

Steve’s breathing noticeably speeds up in anticipation. He swallows thickly, eyelashes fluttering momentarily when Bucky draws his thumb along the full length of his clothed cock. “Yeah?” he says softly. “What about you? You need some help with that?”

His eyes flick down to Bucky’s obvious hard-on, the corner of his mouth twitching up in amusement.

“Nope,” Bucky grins, popping the ‘p’. “Hands off, doll, that’s for later. This is all about you now.”

“S’not fair, Buck,” Steve sighs, “you lookin’ like that and making me wait for it.” The low rumble of his voice and the look of longing he gives him is almost enough to have Bucky change his mind.

He could tell Steve to get on his knees right now and Steve would look at him like he’d been given the greatest gift on earth, swallow him down like he’s grateful for the opportunity. Bucky’s cock throbs at the thought of it.

“Yeah, yeah. Suck it up, sweetheart,” he says instead with what little self-restraint he still possesses.

Bucky tucks his fingers into Steve’s fly, the tips of them tripping down over the buttons he finds there. There’s five total, including the one at the top, and he slowly traces his fingers around the outer edge of each and every one, steadfastly ignoring the way Steve tries to push his hips against him seeking friction.

“Bucky, you’re killing me here,” Steve groans, one hand clutching at Bucky’s shirt and twisting it in his fist.

Bucky slides their lips together, the barest hint of a kiss that’s almost chaste, and when he pulls away Steve tries to follow, chasing it with his mouth. “You look real good when I got you all riled up,” Bucky says, but he finally starts to unbutton Steve’s pants for him.

Tucking his boxer briefs down and out of the way, Bucky draws Steve’s cock out of the vee of his open pants and pulls his hand along the hot, hard length of it. He loves it, the thick weight lying heavy in his palm.

Releasing it from his grip momentarily, he runs his knuckles along the underside in a slow tease, watching it bob back against Steve’s shirt. Steve makes a sound like he’s dying.

“Alright, alright, I got you,” Bucky soothes, one hand braced on the wall as he brings the other to his mouth. He licks across the palm as Steve watches him, then on an impulse sucks a couple fingers into his mouth for show as much as for practicality.

When Bucky takes a hold of Steve’s cock again it’s far easier to slide through the grip of his hand now that he’s slicked up. When he steps in a little closer, still jerking him off in steady strokes, the head of Steve’s cock nudges up against Bucky’s own erection, smearing wetly across the crotch of his suit. Steve honest-to-god whimpers, low in his throat.

“You’re making a mess,” Bucky breathes against his ear, close enough that he can feel Steve panting against his neck in warm gusts. He slides his left hand into Steve’s hair and curls his fingers into his palm, holding him in place.

“I’ll lick it off,” Steve retorts cockily like he’s _trying_ to see how far Bucky is willing to be pushed. The mere idea of it is like being slammed into a wall of arousal, leaving Bucky dizzy and breathless.

“No,” Bucky growls, before he can think too hard about it and change his mind, “you won’t,” and he tugs sharply at Steve’s hair until he gasps, knees buckling with pleasure just a little before he corrects himself. His cock jerks and thickens in Bucky’s hand and Bucky quickens the pull of his wrist, sliding his thumb over the sticky-wet slit.

“Bucky,” Steve groans. “Don’t stop, _fuck_ , you can’t –”

“You close?” Bucky interrupts. “You close, already? Jesus, Rogers, you’re easy.”

Steve’s eyes are big and shocked when Bucky abruptly drops to his knees in front of him. Flashing him a filthy grin, Bucky rubs the heel of his hand over his own cock without once losing his rhythm on Steve’s.

“I still ain’t giving you anything but my hand,” Bucky clarifies, still jerking Steve off with rough strokes. “But you’ve been so good tonight, doll. You gonna come for me? I wanna see it, you know I do.”

He wets his lips and parts them and it only takes a few more pulls before Steve curses under his breath and comes in hot pulses with a shivery moan, spilling into Bucky’s mouth and across his cheek. He sags back against the wall when he’s done, out of breath and flushed pink under the open collar of his shirt.

Still on his knees, Bucky makes sure Steve is watching him when he swallows since he knows how much he likes it, and then drags the sleeve of his shirt across his cheek in a half-assed attempt to clean up.

“These suits are going to be ruined, hope you realise,” he grins, looking over himself and checking the damage.

“I’m sure we can fix ‘em up somehow,” Steve smiles softly, optimistic and entirely serious, and it’s so typically _Steve_ that Bucky wants to kiss him; and, getting to his feet again, does.

“You’re such a fuckin’ dork,” Bucky mumbles against his mouth. Steve attempts to respond, but it’s lost somewhere between the press of their lips, an unintelligible sound that Bucky swallows down. Sliding an arm around Steve’s waist, he presses their foreheads together, smiling. “You good?” Bucky asks him.

“Real good,” Steve drawls, all orgasm-drunk and lazy about it, swaying a little on his feet. “The best. You’re the best. You gonna fuck me now?”

Bucky shrugs nonchalantly. “Been thinking about it,” he says, and Steve laughs at him. “If you still want.”

“I want,” Steve says, simple as that. Bucky wants too. It doesn’t ever stop.

Bucky runs his hand down one strap of the suspenders and slides his fingers under the waistband of Steve’s pants where they fasten on the inside via buttons. The sound and feel of popping them open gets him all worked up, stupidly, even now. Like the downward slide of a zipper or unbuckling a belt, if the context is right, then Bucky’s dick is definitely taking an interest.

“We’re keeping these,” Bucky says, tugging pointedly on the unfastened strap. Steve just beams at him, unbuttoning his shirt, beautiful in the half-light. “Come here,” Bucky says, rolling his eyes – more at himself than at Steve – and pulls him in for one more kiss despite the ludicrously slow progress he’s making on getting himself undressed. Bucky can’t help but smile at him, sweet and soft, when their noses brush together. Jesus, he’s so gone for this idiot. “Keepin’ you too, I guess.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a fic tumblr [here](http://hollybennett123.tumblr.com/). Feel free to say hi! :)


End file.
